


Bruised

by selenamasters95



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:58:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5568181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenamasters95/pseuds/selenamasters95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is hurt at Stanford. Big Brother to the rescue!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruised

A lone figure sat curled up in a far corner of a dark motel room. His shaggy brown hair fell into his face, partially covering a swollen right eye. Tears fell from his good eye, running over a bruised, slightly swollen cheek. His cell phone lay on the ground next to his bare bruised feet, the screen black signaling that the phone had died. Bruised and bloody hands wrapped around the torn jeans that covered bruised legs. The dry blood on his clothes caused the fabric to stick uncomfortably to his battered body. The sudden sound of a fist pounding on the door to the motel room startled the young man, causing him to jump. His wide hazel eyes shot to the door, a helpless fear that he had been found filling him. 

“Sammy?!” A gruff voice called through the door. Sam lowered his head to stare at the faded carpet in front of his feet. He felt shame and surprise warring within him even though he had called him. The telltale sounds of a lock being picked filled the tense silence. The door fell open after a minute, causing the dying sunlight to fill the room. A silhouette stood in the doorway before stepping inside the dark room, his weapon in his grasp. Dean Winchester closed the motel door slowly, his eyes adjusting to the dark even as they swept across the room looking for danger. His left hand reached for the light switch while his right held his gun, the safety off just in case he needed it. Sam slowly looked up as the dim overhead light struggled to fill the room. “Sammy....?” Dean whispered, his breath catching as he caught sight of his brother’s bruised face. He slowly walked over to Sam forcing his anger back as he recognized that look of fear in his brother’s eyes. He put his gun away before he knelt down in front of him, keeping his hands spread in an unthreatening manner. Sam stared at Dean as he came close, surprise and relief that he actually came briefly overshadowed the pain and fear. “Sammy...what happened...?” Dean asked softly. Sam stared at him for a moment longer before Dean’s arms were full of his sobbing terrified brother. “I’m here Sammy” Dean whispered as his arms wrapped around Sam, for once not caring that his chick-flick rule was going out the window. He was too concerned with how fragile his normally strong-willed little brother seemed. 

“De...” Sam’s voice cut off as a sob broke free. Dean held him a moment longer before pulling back. 

“Let's get you cleaned up and into bed so you can rest...” Dean suggested, a forced calm coloring his tone. Sam nodded after a moment and slowly stood as Dean gracefully rose to his feet. He turned to get the first aid kit when Sam’s hand latched onto his arm. Dean looked up at his little brother and saw him open his mouth like he was going to say something but he stayed quiet. Dean steered him to the bathroom and turned on the shower to warm before turning the shower head to make sure it would softly bead over his battered brother. “I’ll stay in the room Sammy...” Dean told him gently. Sam just nodded, too tired and bruised to feel embarrassed. As Sam got into the shower, Dean stood in the middle of the motel room and blew out a harsh breath mixed with a curse. He pulled out his phone and entered a number. “Hey Bobby...” Dean started when the phone was answered. “Yeah...I found him...I’m thinking about heading to  your place tomorrow if you can keep my dad away. Yeah...I’ll let him know. We will be. Bye Bobby.” Dean hung up and waited for Sam to get out of the shower. He stepped out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist as he looked uncertain. “I’m gonna go grab my duffle and the first aid kit. I’ll be right back.” Dean assured him. Sam nodded silently and watched Dean quickly leave the room. Sam forced himself to take deep breaths until Dean came back into the room, his duffle and the first aid kit in hand. Sam sat down on the motel bed furthest from the door as Dean began to long process of cleaning any of the wounds. He flinched every now and then and kept his eyes lowered to the carpet as Dean let out a string of curses. 

When Dean finished cleaning the wounds, he handed Sam a pair of his softest sweats to sleep in. Sam quickly pulled on the sweats and laid down on the bed as Dean got ready for bed. A few hours later, Dean was woken up when Sam climbed into his bed. He opened his arms and felt himself smile faintly as Sam curled up in them. He smiled turned sad as he remembered a time when Sam would do that after a nightmare. They laid in silence for a few until Sam’s quiet voice began speaking about how he was asked by one of the members of a local fraternity to help him study, how he showed up and how it turned out to be more than he bargained for. His voice got lower when he reached the part of how they laughed about hazing any freshmen who came to the school and how their cruel words were accompanied with the pain of a closed fist or brass knuckles. He talked about how he was able to take a couple of them out and then how it turned really bad for him. He talked about how he tried to get out only for them to try and lock him down. Dean fought the curses and rage filling him as he listened to his brother’s tale of painful terror. He held him close as Sam finished with how he was able to get away to the motel to hide. Sam’s words were accompanied by broken sobs. Dean held him close as Sam slowly cried himself to sleep, his disjointed words echoing in Dean’s mind. Red filled his vision and he vowed to kill the cruel bastards who had hurt Sam. Dean didn’t get any sleep as he held his shaking brother close to him. By the time dawn came, Sam had finally fallen into a troubled sleep. Dean carefully got up, not surprised at the way Sam just turned over and went back to sleep, his bruised face resting on Dean’s pillow. 

Dean called out for food as he paced the room fighting the urge to put the jock’s who hurt his brother into the ground. As Sam began to stir, there was a knock at the door. Sam flinched while Dean hurried to answer it. He took the food and turned to Sam. Sam stared down at his heads, shame in his eyes. Dean put the food on the table and then walked over to him. 

“Sammy...” Dean started, trying to keep his voice soft. Sam shook his head slightly and stood slowly. Dean set the food out as Sam sat down at the table. Dean watched Sam pick at his food for a few minutes before taking a breath. “Do you want to go back to the school...?” he asked a little hesitantly. He’d rather take Sam with him to Bobby’s but if he wanted to go back to the school he had to respect it. Sam stared at his food for a moment before shaking his head. 

“Just...just to get my stuff....I...” he looked away from Dean. 

“What about classes?” Dean asked him, still cautious. 

“I’ll make some excuse...” he glanced over a Dean, surprised to not see any shame. Dean slowly rested a hand over the one Sam had rested on the table. He kissed the back of it and saw the flicker of smile on Sam’s lips. 

“Then let’s get your stuff....” Dean told him.

“What about dad?” Sam asked, his own tone a little cautious. Dean gripped Sam’s hand.

“You and me against the world.” he answered. “My loyalty is to you.” Sam tightened his own grip on Dean’s hand. 

“I love you Dean...” Sam whispered. “Thank you for coming. 


End file.
